


San Valentino col Vigilantes

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Force [1]
Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritto per il: We are out for promptPrompt: TMNT, April/Casey. Il giorno di San Valentino è arrivato. Casey può dire di aver fatto del suo meglio per farsi trovare preparato.Scritta sentendo: Rebirth. Artist: Patrick Rundblad & Fearless Motivation Instrumentals.
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT)
Series: Force [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640722





	San Valentino col Vigilantes

San Valentino col Vigilantes

April fece una smorfia, espirando rumorosamente dalle narici.

“Ricapitolando. Oggi hai massacrato di botte una decina di delinquenti in più, hai derubato alcuni di loro dei gioielli in oro e mi hai portato in regalo un cuore cybernetico che apparteneva al clan del piede?” domandò, sistemando una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

Casey gonfiò il petto con fare orgoglioso.

“Esattamente.

Ho impegnato quell’oro per potermi permettere il ristorante di questa sera. Vedrai, ti porto in un posto chic” spiegò.

April inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia.

“Il cuore non ti piace? Pensavo fosse il regalo perfetto per San Valentino. In fondo, prima di fare la blogger, eri una scienziata” le domandò Casey.

April schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Bellissimo sotto il punto di vista professionale. Anche se certo non è il tipico biglietto di auguri a forma di cuore o una confezione di cioccolatini con quella forma” sussurrò.

“Invece portarmi avanti col pestare i delinquenti è stata una mossa geniale sul fronte tempo. Così abbiamo meno possibilità che io debba andare a ‘lavoro’” si vantò Casey.

< Come se fare il vigilantes fosse un vero lavoro > pensò April.

“Si può proprio dire che ho fatto del mio meglio per farmi trovare preparato” si congratulò Casey, mettendo le mani sui fianchi.

April si sporse in avanti e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Beh, sì. Apprezzo l’impegno” sussurrò.

< In fondo, vuol dire che ci tiene a me. Sapevo che era un tipo strano quando mi sono fidanzata con lui. In fondo il suo migliore amico è una tartaruga mutante ninja con seri problemi di controllo della rabbia > pensò.


End file.
